


For What you Did To Me (And For What I'll Do To You)

by readytobakebread



Category: Slugterra
Genre: Implied Death, Rewrite, at 3 AM, i did some basic editing, i did the dialogue from memory so it may not be verbatim but close enough, rewrite of the beginning of episode 1, written july 23 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobakebread/pseuds/readytobakebread
Summary: A written version of the duel between Blakk and Will Shane at the beginning of episode 1. Written in the style of another Slugterra story of mine, Never Again (They Gave Us Two Shots To the Back of the Head).
Kudos: 3





	For What you Did To Me (And For What I'll Do To You)

**Author's Note:**

> title is subject to change
> 
> Title is from "It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Fucking Deathwish" by My Chemical Romance

The men stood amongst the foliage of the plain, weapons pointed at each other. One man, the infamous Dr. Thaddeus Blakk, stood on a steppe above the other. His eyes sparked with impatience as he fired at the smaller man. His opponent retaliated, blocking the attack. 

"I say this every time Dr. Blakk, but aren't you tired of being beat?" The other man taunted. 

"Extremely." growled the larger man as he jumped down, firing another fruitless shot. 

"That's why I created this!" He held out in his palm a red canister. The contents of this canister confused the younger man for these usually hold slugs. The screams and gnarls bellowing out of it could not possibly be what he thought it was.

"Is that… a slug?!" he asked, terror on his face.

"Yes. I fixed it. Made it better! Finally good enough to beat you…" He loaded the horrific creature into his blaster.

"Goodbye Will Shane!" Dr. Blakk smiled his most satisfied grin as he fired his sickening experiment towards his most powerful enemy. A vortex the color of wine and blood stained clothes stretched its monstrous jaws, viciously beginning to inhale it's first meal. 

"Do you have any idea what you're doing Blakk? Corrupting slugs! You could destroy all of Slugterra!" The vortex began to strengthen its grip on his body. "Blakk! You have to stop this! Blakk! Blakk!!" Will Shane cried out, desperation tearing through his voice. "Blakk!! BLAaaaakk!!" His shouts turning faint as his assailant gripped a nearby tree and made his escape, leaving Will Shane, protector of the people, to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy writing in this style! Comment your favorite moment(s) from the show or movies down below! I may write it 👀
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
